He s my best friend
by LiliesInMoonlight
Summary: Kate had always known two things ... she was dumb enough to fall in love with her best friend and ... she was nothing ... this is just my second story, so it s still not that good ... R&R please
1. Why? GOD, why me?

_**Hey guys, it´s me LiliesInMoonlight^^**_

_**Well, this is my second story and it isn´t much better than my first, but … please … just read it …**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter … but I really wish I would^^**_

_He´s my best friend_

**Chapter I Why? GOD, why me?**

I sat on the Quidditch field, watching my best friend flying on his new broom around the whole field. As he waved towards me I felt the heat colouring my cheeks flaming red.

Yes, I´m in love with my best friend … dumb, I know^^

"Kate!" I heard someone calling me.

Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? Well, my name´s Katelyn O´Shea, I´m sixteen and in my sixth year in Hogwarts.

With a questioning look on my face I turned around to see who´d called me. My best female friend hurried over to me, her blonde locks flying in the wind. Juliana Ewan was the dream of every male student in the castle with her big ocean blue eyes and her perfect slim figure. And luckily she was in Ravenclaw like me – because her blue, yellow skirt and tie, which matched her hair and eyes perfectly, underlined her pretty apperiance very well. So if you think I´m jealous because of her looks, you´re so damn … right.

"Kate … here you are!" she said when she reached me, coughing hardly.

"Jahh, well … here I am!" I know, it wasn´t a smart thing to say, but I don´t know what else I should´ve answered.

I heard someone laughing freely and looked up in the air. There he was … my best friend and secret crush James Sirius Potter … doing loops in the sky and just having so much fun.

Julie´s eyes followed mine and she frowned as she recognized who I was looking at.

"Kate, seriously … I thought you were over him yet! I mean he´s way out of your league … and your best friend, by the way!"

My glares should´ve pierced trough her body, but sadly … they didn´t. "Thanks for encouraging me so much … and you call yourself my best friend!"

Even the deep frown didn´t destroy Julie´s beauty … - crap! - ,"Kate … he … you know, he´s the most popular guy in school. There are tons of girls who would die to be as near him as you are!"

"So?"

Just the moment Julie was about to answer, someone only a few metres beside us screamed ," James! I´m here! Look here, cutie!"

We both turned around … and saw at the exact same time the person who disturbed our conversation.

"How dare she calling him cutie?" I hissed venomously.

Amanda Tyler had always been a thorn in my eyes. She was such a bitch (my opinion^^), but pretty enough to make any guy interested in her.

"Jamesy!" Amanda screamed again ,"Look here, look here, sweetie!"

I watched her actions still annoyed, but sadly had to admit, that compared to her, I was nothing. Her hair was curly - beautiful long, black locks … while mine was just long and thanks to my Irish ancestors of a reddish brown colour. Her eyes … well, let´s say it´s unfair someone has such eyes. They were green as mine, but a lighter colour and could only be discribed with one word … stunning. Her body was perfectly slim as Julies, while mine … let´s just call it normal figured.

"Jamesy!" she cried and waved towards James … I had to suppress a laugh when I saw him rolling his eyes.

Without looking back at me, Julie silently said ,"That´s what I meant … it´ll always be like that. He´ll always choose such girls like Amanda over you!"

Then she went back to the castle and left me behind, me knowing very well _how_ right she was.

But my dark thoughts were interrupted by Amanda trying to throw air kisses at James. And this time I couldn´t hold it back … I started to laugh so hardly tears were soon screaming down my face.

A dark look out of gorgeous eyes met my laughing image. "What´s so funny, stupid idiot?"

I couldn´t believe it …. _She_ was calling _me _stupid? She …. of all people! ….

As an answer I started to laugh harder. I mean, _she _was the one who threw air kisses at my best friend and seriously called him _Jamesy_!

Her anger coloured her face an unsighty red ….. uhh, not so pretty anymore … "Don´t laugh at me, bitch!"

I stopped laughing immediately. "Did you just seriously call me bitch?"

Unfortunately … well, not for me … just for her (^^) … I had Irish temper … and that´s why I quickly ran towards her and grabbed her wrists. "Listen to me … and listen carefully, ´cause I won´t repeat it! Don´t EVER call me bitch again!"

Her light eyes widened in fear …... hah, I frightened her^^ ….. "Like ….. you … could do … something!" she stuttered panicly.

Out of the corners of my eyes I could see James preparing to land … and I couldn´t help, but smile and frown at the same time.

"Oh my GOD!" my green eyes quickly flashed back to Amanda. The look on her face … like she finally realized something. "You LIKE _him_!

I tried to laugh or just _to smirk _at this comment,but my face stayed emotionless.

But unfortunately now was _her _time to smirk. "God, do you really think there´s a way he´d ever like you like this … you´re nothing … ugly bitch!"

Although I would never admit it … but it hurt like hell to hear these words coming out of her mouth. Because I knew it … I knew she was so damn right.

And this knowledge … made me angry … so angry like I´ve never been before. In a swift movement I released her wrists from my grib and lifted one hand - ready to slap her right across her face … and hopefully make that evil grin of hers disappear.

But just in this moment James ….. GOD, why? … landed right next to us.

"Kate!" he yelled, letting his broom fall and grabbing my arm … holding it back, just a few centimetres from Amandas face. "What the hell do you think you´re doing?"

My dark look set right at him "None of your business!"

"Oh, yes? Well, I guess it is!"

"It´s not!"

"Kate, dammit … you know, it is!"

"Shut up … and it´s not!"

James sighed dramatically "Listen, it´s no use to discuss this … especially with _you_! So please just tell me!"

Luckily Amanda chose this moment to interrupt our conversation … or else I should´ve had to answer … thank goodness she was addicted to attention^^ … "Hi Jamesy!"

_Jamesy _… and again I was convinced of her stupidity^^ …

"Uhm … hi!" my rather confused best friend answered.

Miss I-need-attention threw an evil look at me "It´d may be better if you´d go now! We want to be alone!"

And again – I guess it was the second time today – I had to supress a laughter "Ok, ok! I´ll leave you two lovebirds alone!"

And ignoring James´ pledding face I went a few steps further down the field.

"Oh by the way … my name´s Amanda Tyler!" I heard Amanda say.

It was the last thing I heard … probably the turned their voices to a whisper or just … a normal conversation tone … I wasn´t sure at all^^. And of course it wasn´t like I wanted to hear what they said … but well, I was just … curious … that´s all.

_**Soooo … that´s it … the first chapter^^**_

_**What do you think? Don´t care about my feelings … be as regardless as you want^^**_

_**Read&Review please**_

_**Ps: I promise to update soon^^**_


	2. Damn Help me

_**Hey guys^^ … thanks for reading the first chapter by the way, although it´s not so good …**_

_**Sorry I didn´t update for a little while, but I was pretty busy with school and stuff …**_

_**Oh by the way … you should really read "A fiery love" by Yumiko Kazumi, it´s funny and a lot better than my stories^^**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter … but I own Kate XD **_

**Chapter II Damn … Help me! …**

_Flashback_

_It was the last thing I heard … probably they turned their voices to a whisper or just … a normal conversation tone … I wasn´t sure at all^^. And of course it wasn´t like I wanted to hear what they said … but well, I was just … curious … that´s all._

_Flashback end_

_**(James P.O.V)**_

I couldn´t believe Kate left me alone with … this girl. Kate, who was supposed to be my best friend. But instead of her helping me out of this nervy situation, she just stood a few metres further down the field, pretending not to listen to us.

"So … what type of girl do you like?" I heard … what-was-her-name-again … ask.

I wanted to answer, but I just couldn´t tear my gaze away from Kate. It wasn´t the first time that I recognized how beautiful my best friend was. Although I couldn´t see her amazing deep green eyes, I knew she´d narrowed them into slits, while frowning and trying to understand what we were saying.

"James!"

Abruptely my thoughts were interrupted and I snapped back into reality. "What?"

The black-haired girl in front of me … – god dammit, what was her name again?- … seemed rather annoyed, because I hadn´t listened to her. I guess I should´ve apologized, but I didn´t felt like doing so, so I just said, "Jahh, what?"

And although I knew this was kind of rude, she seemed to be satisfied with that … - weird girl - … " I asked you, what type of girl you like!" she repeated smiling.

Without me wanting it, I immediately thought of a certain someone "I like reddish brown hair!" I said, not recognizing that I discribed Kate "And deep intelligent green eyes."

But unfortunately … she … had recognized it, "Are you talking about this hot-tempered, ugly bitch Katelyn … what-ever?"

I could feel the anger welling up inside me. "What!"

"You can´t mean her. She just so … so …"

"So what?" I asked, trying to fake a smile … but I failed miserably^^.

… Her … good looking features started to turn into a frown, "So … ordinary! She .. can´t even be compared to _me_!"

With every word she said it was harder for me not to slap her. But I couldn´t … because in a way, this girl was right. Kate couldn´t be compared to her … not if you´d think about my best friend the way I do. I mean, she was so much more intelligent and so different from every other girl in this school … or in this whole world. Kate wasn´t just ordinary to me and there was no way to discribe how attracted I was to her.

But when I tried to say all this, my words got stuck in my throat … what if … this girl … knew I was attracted to my best friend. It wouldn´t last long until the whole school knows about that, ´cause … the girl … probably loved to chat. And if the whole school knew, Kate´d probably hear about it sooner or later. I just couldn´t … risk our friendship … Kates´ friendship was so much more precious to me than the view of being with her.

So I just shrugged, "Jahh, maybe … and by the way, I hadn´t talked about Katelyn earlier!"

I´ve always sucked at lying … but thank goodness … this girl … was a bit slow. Okay, in fact she was kind of dumb, but I suppose it´s rude saying that. God … I really had to ask again what her name was, or else I´d call her "this girl" all the time.

"Uhm … excuse me!" I said catiously, "What … was your name again?"

The girl in front of me looked like I had slapped her … but then slowly the fury in her eyes coloured her cheeks an angry red, "WHAT? DID YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME BEFORE?" she shrieked outraged.

My brown eyes widened in shock. It wasn´t like I was surprised about her doing so, but the fact the one minute she was calm and the next she shrieked like a hysterical woman being chased from a werewolf or something, made my heart stop for a second.

"Listen … I´m sorry!" I tried to calm her down … "I was … diverted!" … but it seemed like I was unsuccessful.

"I´M AMANDA TYLER! HOW DARE YOU TO TREAT ME LIKE THAT?" she … I mean Amanda still yelled at me … I mean I could understand her somehow. But … really … this girl had the worst mood swings ever.

From the corners of my eyes I could see Kate hurrying towards us, worry written all over her face.

"What´s wrong!" she called, while running.

The second I heard Kates´ voice my eyes were drawn to her. I couldn´t help, but she got my attention with every thing she did. But … of course … I wasn´t in love with my best friend on this whole world … no … never … impossible … I mean I was just attracted to her … nothing more, nothing less.

While I was absolutely lost in this thoughts … - again^^ - … Kate caught up with me, "What happened?" she asked curiously and when I didn´t answer, she asked again – this time more impatiently, "God … tell me already ... what happened?"

I tried to explain what I did, but with Amanda cursing like a sailor in the background you couldn´t understand a _damn _word.

But the second I wanted to say something Kate hissed in Amandas direction "Oh would you _please_ shut up? You can´t even understand your own _bloody_ words."

The black-haired girl opened her mouth a few times …-seriously, just like a fish^^- … seemingly absolutely speechless.

Secrectly I had to supress a grin … I just loved Kate for being so direct … Wait! Did I say _loved_? … Ohhhhh, that´s not good … really, _REALLY _not good!

Apperantly pleased with her doing Kate turned her face towards me again. "What was that?"

So I started to explain what happened between me and Amanda … it took me a few moments to recall it perfectly … and when I was finished it was Kates time to supress a smirk, "Oh my god, really?"

I wanted to answer … but suddenly someone … -GOD, why do I already know who this might be?- … grabbed my arms and turned me around.

"I´ll show you _how_ to treat me right!" was the only thing I heard, before Amandas lips crashed down on mine.

To say I was shocked was a complete understatement. I wanted to say … or just to _do _something … but I just couldn´t. I was like … unable to move.

As suddenly as the kiss started … it was disturbed. First I couldn´t recognize what interrupted Amanda … not that I was sorry about that^^ ... but then I saw it … Kates face and only her face … and somehow .. it scared me like hell. It was drawn into a mask of fury and jealousy … so horrible and heart-rending I can´t even discribe it.

Before Amanda could even move a loud –CLAP- was heard … Kate had slapped her right across her face.

"You … you …" when she finally found her voice back my best friend sounded infuriated, but could only stutter in rage.

I knew Kate too well … but even I didn´t expect what she did next. Still lost in words she spun around sobbing angrily and ran away as fast as she could.

Too shocked to even _think_ I looked after her … I mean Kate wasn´t the type of running away, she was always the one who fought ´til the end. But then my mind started to work again … what the HELL had just happened?

And then ingnoring Amanda cursing and crying I quickly followed my best friend.

_**GOD, you waited so long for me to update this chapter and now … this one is even worse than the first …**_

_**I´m sorry … really …**_

_**Well … but if you´re one of the poor souls who read this, please review … **_

_**Oh and by the way ... thanks for the reviews I already got^^ **_

_**Ps: This time I really try to update soon^^**_


	3. WHAT?

_**Hey guys^^ … it´s me, LiliesInMoonlight … this is supposed to be the last chapter of "He´s my best friend" … thank goodness^^ …**_

_**I´m really sorry, I didn´t update for a while … GOD, why can´t I ever keep my promises? ... Sorry!**_

_**Well, thanks for the reviews I already got … also for the anonymous ones … please keep reviewing^^**_

_**I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter … but Kate^^ … R&R please …**_

**Chapter III WHAT!**

_Flashback_

_I knew Kate too well … but even I didn´t expect what she did next. Still lost in words she spun around sobbing angrily and ran away as fast as she could._

_Too shocked to even _think_ I looked after her … I mean Kate wasn´t the type of running away, she was always the one who fought ´til the end. But then my mind started to work again … what the HELL had just happened?_

_And then ingnoring Amanda cursing and crying I quickly followed my best friend._

_Flashback end_

_**(Normal … means Kate´s P.O.V)**_

What the HELL have I done? Why …_why_ … on Gods good earth did I just do that?

Still running away from the Quidditch field I couldn´t think of something else. I heard some footsteps behind me, but I didn´t turn around to look if someone followed me. To be honest … I couldn´t care less.

I knew I was near the lake due to the fact that the mountains slowly came nearer. I always loved the lake with its little waves on windy days and the peace only this place could exude.

Suddenly I came to a halt … just in time … only a few steps further and I´d have fallen into the water. Maybe … this wasn´t the perfect moment to mention I couldn´t swim^^.

Slowly I raised my head … but I wasn´t prepared to what I saw next. The sight in front of me was just beautiful … so beautiful … I immediately felt my breath got stuck in my throat.

The orange glowing sun was setting behind the western mountains, making the sea glitter in a pure explosion of colours and sparkling with the remaining light of the day. After a few moments I tore my gaze away from this view. I just couldn´t stand it right now … it made me feel so worthless … and my problems so ridiculous.

I felt something hot burning in my eyes … and it made my heart ache more with every breath I took. I know what you think right now … but I couldn´t seriously be crying … I hardly ever cried. It makes me feel so weak every time I do. But still I could sense the hot wetness in my eyes growing.

The footsteps behind me grew louder. Without realizing what I did, I quickly turned around, pulled out my wand and screamed "Protego!"

The shield charm broke out of my wand building a huge green but yet transparent wall around me. A few seconds passed away until I could make out a figure on the other side of my spell.

"Kate?" I immediately knew who this was …

I quickly wiped away my tears, not wanting him to know I had nearly cried. "James? What do you want?" My best friend on this whole world watched me wordlessly. I couldn´t see his eyes, so I didn´t know what he was thinking … but the way he was looking at me … "Did you cry?"

… Oh … crap … he _recognized_ … "Uhm … no!" … and I couldn´t lie.

"Liar!"

This single word caught me on the top. "What!"

I saw his face soften … and looked down instantly. Usually he didn´t like to upset me - the hell knows why … I mean, it´s not like it´s incredibly easy to do that – and this time … wasn´t different, "Katie"

Katie. He hadn´t called me that since second year. That … and only _that_ … was the reason I looked up again.

"Please … release the spell!"

My eyes widened at his comment. It was obvious he wanted to talk to me face to face and find out why I had cried. But … that´ll never happen … not if I´m here to say something against it.

"Kate!" James begged, interrupting my mean thoughts.

"NO!"

A resolute expression was shown on his face, "Ok … then I´ll do it! Finite!"

With a quick swing of his own wand he made my shield charm disappear. After putting it back in his pocket again, he rushed towards me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Let me GO!" I struggled, trying to get myself free … but in fact … it had no use. Well, I should´ve known that before … ´cause James was _much _stronger than me.

"No … first tell me why you had cried … and why you had slapped Amanda … not that I really mind though!"

I didn´t want to tell him … and he knew that. But … at least … I could tell him one half of the truth, "I don´t know … why I had cried!"

Searchingly James looked at me … his chocolate brown eyes seeing through mine into my very soul … trying to tell if I was lying or not.

Obviously pleased with what he saw his gaze softened once again, "And … why did you slap Amanda?"

A new wave of anger flashed up inside me … the same anger I had felt just before I had hit this weird girl, "Let me go NOW!"

Finally releasing his arms around me he took a step back and watched me with unfathomable eyes. To be honest … I couldn´t quite stand it every time he does … but he never listened to me when I told him so, "Kate …you know …"

"I know what?" I spat, my eyes dangerously darkened.

"You´re … really … the most … _incredible_ … person I´ve ever met. Not only in the good way though. You´re too direct and have absolutely no self-confidence. You seem offensive, but truly you try to hide how touchy you are. You always see another person´s mistakes … but never … _never_ … your own. You use to slap someone or to scream at him when you don´t know what to do else …!"

Enraged I interrupted him, "Are you going to insult me more, you little COCKROACH?"

A little smirk appeared on James´ face, "I didn´t mean to insult you … but … I´m not done yet with what I have to say!" hesitating a little bit he grabbed my hand, "Kate … you … you always think you´re worthless and that you can´t be compared to others … and it´s true … somehow!"

After hearing these words I broke away from him sobbing angrily, "That´s not true! You can´t … you just can´t …!"

I couldn´t even force myself to say a whole sentence … I could only stutter absolutely infuriated … and hurt. Just like before my heart ached … but this time I _knew_ why it did.

"You don´t understand …" my best friend tried to say something … but … you know.

"I DON´T UNDERSTAND?" I was so angry I couldn´t help, but scream.

A sad smile formed on James´ handsome face, "No … you don´t! I didn´t want to insult you …!"

"And what DID you want then?"

James tried to grab my hand once again, but I backed away immediately and glared at him furiously … apparently giving up he lowered his head blushing, "I just … wanted to tell you … that … I … love … you!"

My whole body stiffened … as did my mind. It felt like I froze in or something and couldn´t move or think ever again.

Like from a far distance I could hear my mouth building some words, "That´s a load of crap!"

"NO … it´s not! Listen … please … Kate … you know … when I …" James -the Captain of Griffindors Quidditch team and momentary the most popular guy in the castle- stuttered^^.

"GOD … James! You´re the hottest guy in school … you can have every girl you like … so why should you seriously pick me?" I said … this comment felt like thawing for me … making the stiffness disappear.

"`Cause I don´t want _every_ girl … I want you!" James said determinedly … then his face grew pledding, "Didn´t you listen to what I said before? I said you couldn´t be compared to others … and it was true! But I didn´t mean it like Amanda did … I meant you´re much more intelligent and beautiful than every other girl on this …"

Before he could finish the sentence I quickly closed the distance between us and pushed my lips onto his.

I could feel him stiffen in shock … but relaxing almost immediately and leaning into kiss. After a few seconds we pulled away from each other.

"What …" James seemed absolutely stunned.

For the first time since I ran away a big grin spread across my face, "Maybe you never knew … but … I always loved you too!"

Too relieved to answer James just pulled me back to kiss me again. As the kiss grew more passionate I could feel him smile happily against my lips.

_**So … I´m done … finally^^**_

_**I´m really sorry it took me so long to update … again …**_

_**This chapter is probably the worst I´ve ever written … please R&R anyway …**_

_**Well at least I wanted thank everyone who reviewed my story …**_

**Small Owl**_** … thanks so much^^**_

**hazelbunny**_** … thanks for your critique … I try to make it better, I promise^^**_

**Yumiko Kazumi**_** … thanks, little sis…how about a coffee or a COOKIE^^?**_

_**And of course thanks for all the **_**anonymous reviews**_** I got … THANKS GUYS!**_


End file.
